Navidad extraña
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - La Navidad perfecta: solo Harry y Severus en algún lugar del Caribe disfrutando de unas deliciosas vacaciones navideñas lejos de todos los molestos familiares… que pasa cuando ya todo esta listo para irse de viaje una simple tormenta lo arruina...


**Navidades extrañas**

**Resumen**: La Navidad perfecta: solo Harry y Severus en algún lugar del Caribe disfrutando de unas deliciosas vacaciones navideñas lejos de todos los molestos familiares… que pasa cuando ya todo esta listo para irse de viaje una simple tormenta de nieve les arruine sus amados planes…. Severus tendrá que soportar a sus adorados hermanos y Harry comprenderá el significado de la unión.

Adaptación de la película navideña "Cuatro Navidades".

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Como es una adaptación, la trama en si poco me pertenece, si a los que tienen las patentes de Cuatro navidades.

**Beta**: Blackladyhn.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Se encontraron en un bar. Mientras Severus trataba de convencerlo que era todo un caballero, llegando hasta donde se encontraba ese hermoso joven de ojos verdes, que bebía delicadamente de su vaso de vodka.

Se paró frente a él y empezó a lanzar el típico discurso. "¿Cómo te llamas?" "¿De donde eres?" cosas típicas para empezar una conversación, pero el mendigo mocoso se paró lo miró a los ojos y le lanzo su análisis psicológico de manera ruda y amenazante "No me interesa relacionarme con un tipo como tú" claro y sin tapujos.

Esta demás decir que Severus se enfureció por la manera hostil en que lo trató el joven ¿Lo había analizado en cuestión de segundos?, así que dejó de lado todo el romanticismo y su pose de "Solo quiero conversar" lo paró en su caminar llamándolo de manera vulgar, logrando su cometido. Se le acercó y le dijo que no iba a permitir que un mocoso como él, le viniera a hablar así.

Se enfrascaron en una discusión que poco tenía de contenido y lo que tenía que pasar, pasó.

Una cosa llevó a otra y cuando ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, terminaron teniendo sexo desenfrenado en uno de los baños de aquel bar.

Todo eso hubiera sido raro si no hubieran sido ellos.

— ¿No crees que fue divertido? —comento Harry al llegar a su departamento.

—De hecho sí, pero aun así fuiste muy grosero —se metió al baño y se lavó los dientes.

—Oh vamos, Sev —le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda —es divertido tratarnos como extraños —se empinó para llegar a su altura —además, te pones mas salvaje a la hora de follarme en cualquier lugar disponible.

—No te acostumbres, Potter —le dijo volteando llevándoselo a la cama.

Estaban en la cama de ambos, la que compartía desde hace unos tres años, no precisaba estar casados para eso, eran felices con lo que tenían. Vivian juntos, no se eran infieles, pero no había ningún papel de por medio que los comprometiera a pasar la eternidad juntos.

Hoy era la típica cena para los empleados del laboratorio donde trabajaba Severus y como una pareja normal, debían acudir a ella.

Harry se presentaba como siempre, impecable y hermoso. Logrando que Severus fuera la envidia de todos los presentes, por tener a tan buen prospecto como novio.

—Severus, Harry —saludó Moddy, un compañero de labores del mayor.

Ambos hombres respondieron al saludo y también al saludo que les dio otro de los colegas del hombre, Horace Slughorn.

— ¿Qué cuentan, jóvenes? —Dijo el hombre mayor — ¿Preparados para la navidad?

— ¡Oh si! —Dijo Moddy con un tono sarcástico —preparadísimo para pasar cuatro días con mi adorada familia.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, hombre? —Le preguntó el mayor.

—Nada —dijo con aire cansado —no tengo hijos, pero de seguro vendrán mis hermanos, con mis adorables sobrinos a poner mi mundo de cabeza —término de decir con mal humor.

—Yo en cambio, me iré a pasar las fiestas a la casa de mis suegro, bien no digamos que es todo alegría —tomó una pausa para analizar la situación —tendré que dormir en aquel incomodo sillón, aguantando los chinches de los animales que tiene mi querida suegra.

— ¿Pero, por que se someten a esa tortura? —Les preguntó Harry, al notar el aire cansado y fastidiado que tenían ambos hombres.

— ¡Por que es navidad! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Y? —Les preguntó Severus, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que "Y"? —Dijo el mas anciano — ¿Acaso no van a ir donde sus familias?

Harry y Severus se miraron y luego miraron a los dos parados frente a ellos.

—No —dijeron de forma categórica.

— ¿Pero, cómo pretenden escaparse de sus familias? —Pregunto Moddy, extrañado por que Harry respondiera así, de Severus se lo esperaría, era lo suficientemente antisocial, como para pasar las fiestas solo, pero ese no era el caso del menor.

—Oh, fácil —dijo Harry, sonriendo —podemos decirles que nos quedaremos haciendo obras de caridad y alimentando a los pobres o…

—O que ayudaremos a los niños a leer y que les compraremos ropas, entre más detalles les des, mas se lo creen —terminó de decirles Severus.

— ¿Les mentirán a sus familias en Navidad? —Preguntó Moddy, de lo más conmocionado.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo Harry —Y nos iremos a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones al caribe —dijo feliz, mientras besaba a su pareja, dejando a los otros dos hombres, completamente perplejos.

Tenían todo completamente listo para pasar las mejores vacaciones de navidad que hubieran querido, como todos los años atrás.

—Hola, Albus —habló Severus por el teléfono, comunicándose con el que siempre considero su único pariente, luego de que sus verdaderos padres murieran —te llamaba para decirte que nos vamos con Harry a Malasia —el menor podía escuchar que algo le respondía el anciano —Sí, se que no he pasado una navidad contigo desde hace años, pero vamos a ir por los niños sin recursos —cambió su tono por uno más melancólico —se que es difícil, pero los niños necesitan más de nosotros, que nosotros de estas fiestas —Harry trataba de ahogar la risa, por lo mentiroso que podía llegar a ser Sev —. No te preocupes, estaremos bien —le hizo señas que estaba listo —"Selamat hari natal" así se dice feliz navidad en indonesio, nos vemos —colgó el teléfono y recibió un beso de su pareja.

— ¿Aprendiste indonesio? —Le preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Es que debía llevar la mentira a otro nivel —respondió, sin si quiera molestarse por ello.

Estaba todo listo, se dirigieron al aeropuerto para poder tomar un avión que los llevaría directo a sus tan queridas vacaciones. Llegaron y se encontraron con una gran aglomeración y un letrero que los hizo querer morir en ese momento "Todos los vuelos están cancelados por las condiciones climatológicas" Severus se acercó al mostrador, echando humo por los oídos. Se peleó con el encargado de los boletos, el que no hacía nada para apaciguar la furia del hombre.

—Seños, disculpe, ¿Esta teniendo problemas para tomar un avión? —Severus y Harry se voltearon y se vieron segados por las luces de las cámaras.

Una reportera les acababa de hacer una pregunta y estaban siendo transmitidos en directo por televisión.

Los celulares de ambos espesaron a sonar de inmediato.

Lo que les faltaba, sus familias se habían enterado que no podían salir de la ciudad por los problemas en el clima.

Bien, no discutieron, no hasta el momento en que ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo que debían ir a visitar a sus familias.

Una hora mas tarde y con los rostros cargados de rabia. Se dirigían a su primer destino, la casa de Albus.

Luego de muchos años, en lo que no vez a tu "gente" hay cosas que se olvidan.

Severus no pensó en eso, cuando llevó a su delicada pareja a conocer la casa donde creció y la que compartió con Fred y George, sus "hermanos postizos". George casado con Angelina y con una hija de un año y otro bebé en camino. Fred era soltero, pero tenía dos hijos, uno de unos seis años y el otro de unos diez.

Las cosas empezaron mal, cuando Severus fue victima de su primera broma y Harry la presenció y escuchó como llamaban a su pareja "Tobi", un apodo un tanto particular, para el serio químico, claro hasta que los "hermanos" de Sev, le dijeron que ese no era un apodo, si no su verdadero nombre.

—Llevamos más de tres años de pareja ¿Y no me habías dicho tu nombre verdadero? —Le reprochó molesto. Mientras se sentaba en una cama, que había en la habitación donde Sev lo había llevado para explicarle la situación.

—Harry, es sólo mi segundo nombre, nunca lo he usado y tampoco lo usaré ya que es… tonto —dijo tajante —y si no te lo dije antes, fue por que no esperaba que nunca lo supieras, ya bastante sufrí de niño, cuando me molestaban con él —dijo abatido.

—Amor, nunca me reiría de ti por una cosa tan absurda, entiende que te amo y que nada podría afectar eso —le dijo sellando sus labios con un beso.

Pensaron que las cosas estarían bien, pero todo cambio cuando Angelina le contó a Harry que fue difícil buscar regalos económicos. Las alarmas del oji verde se prendieron enseguida. ¡Dios, nos gastamos un dineral en regalos!, la discusión fue entre hermanos al ver los costosos regalos que le hizo Sev a los niños, en comparación a los que le tenia Fred y la gota que rebalso el baso, fue cuando Sev, por error, le dijo al menor de los niños, que Santa no existía y al pequeño le dio una crisis de ira, de recordar. Los "hermanos" de Sev se molestaron, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Angelina se había levantado para arreglar unas cosas en la cocina y le dijo a Harry que si le ayudaba. Fue entonces que George le pasó a su pequeña hija de un año a Sev, para que la sostuviera, mientras el ayudaba a Albus a colocar en el techo la antena satelital que le había regalado Severus.

Ellos nunca habían querido tener hijos, y lo habían dicho siempre, pero Harry se sintió demasiado cautivado, cuando vio a Severus con ese bebé en brazos.

Si creyeron que ahí acababa todo, estaban mas que equivocados, Severus casi se mata tratando de poner la antena satelital y Harry sostuvo a la bebé por un tiempo más que razonable, fueron unos segundos en que no paró de llorar y poner histérico al pobre oji verde, no paraba con nada, pero cuando por fin la pequeñita se calló, una fuerte explosión, por parte del televisor hizo que Harry volteara y sin querer le diera un pequeño golpecito a la niña, que termino gritando más que antes.

Bien, ahí se terminaba la visita y los dos estaban mas que dispuestos a abandonar la casa, lo más pronto posible.

Y ahora iban en camino a la casa de Molly, quien había sido como una madre para Harry, cuando se fue de casa de sus tíos, quienes lo habían mantenido desde siempre.

—Hola, Molly —dijo Harry, al ver quien abría la puerta de la casa.

—Hola, Harry. Pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Bien las cosas se vieron extrañas, cuando llegaron sus "tías" a saludarlos y estrechaban demasiado a su pareja, no era ciego ¡Eran unas perras en celo dispuestas a tirarse a SU hombre!

Luego vino Ginny, la única chica de la familia que estaba casada, y ahora cargaba con su bebé de unos meses ¡Otro bebé no! Pensó Harry, al ver al infante en los brazos de su "hermana".

El momento más vergonzoso vino cuando la chica recordó que cuando Harry era un chico y tuvo "bichos" por lo que nadie se le quería acercar. Algo que molesto mucho al oji-verde y lo llenó de vergüenza, ya que esa son las cosas que uno NO le cuenta a su pareja.

Finalmente explotó. A Ginny se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasarle el bebé a su hermano, luego de amantarlo y el bebé termino bañando a Harry en vomito.

Terminó en el baño, tratando de limpiar el desastre en su ropa. Fue en ese momento en que vio el bolso de Ginny, la mujer estaba obsesionada con tener otro hijo. Se puso a revisar y encontró una caja que llamó mucho su atención "Test de embarazo" lo miró un rato y luego se encogió de hombros "¿Qué podía perder?" así que hizo la prueba.

Bien, luego de una terrible pelea con su sobrina, por quitarle la prueba de embarazo que se acababa de hacer, tuvo la mala suerte de que sus tías y familiares se encargaran de mostrarle su álbum de niño a su novio, ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron? Se sentía humillado y molesto, ya ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta el maldito resultado de la prueba de embarazo.

Se fueron por fin de esa casa, y discutieron todo el camino de trayecto a la casa de la "madre" de Severus, pero es que, como no entendía que el necesitaba que lo apoyara y no ponerse a confabular con sus tías, para avergonzarlo, pero no, él estaba tan envuelto en su propio mundo que no era capas de ver lo mal que se encontraba Harry, con toda esa situación.

Ahora Severus debía sufrir.

Fue tan desagradable, el ver que se encontraba el nuevo novio de su "madre", bien Minerva tenía toda la libertad del mundo para estar con quien se le viniera en gana, pero cuando esa persona es tu mejor amigo de la infancia y que por obvias razones es muchísimo menor que tu madre, las cosas se ponen tensas.

Además del maldito juego para saber cuanto sabes de tu pareja y que si bien Minerva y su pareja sólo hicieron dos puntos, George y Angelina, los cuales también habían venido a visitar a su madre en el proceso, habían tenido la no despreciable suma de 7 aciertos, y ellos dos, Harry y Severus, no habían acertado en absolutamente nada.

Era frustrante saber que no sabes nada de tu pareja, con quien has estado viviendo por más de tres años.

Tomaron el camino a casa del padrino de Harry y su último destino, pero en el camino volvieron a discutir.

— ¡¿Cómo que te hiciste un test de embarazo? —Le preguntó Severus, obviamente molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta.

— ¡Cálmate, ¿Quieres? —Le gritó furioso — ¡Salió negativo, bien! —Le dijo.

—Oh, bueno yo… no podías decírmelo antes, digo, sabías que podías haberme causado un ataque.

—No era mi intención, sólo… sólo quería que lo supieras —le dijo resignado, mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia el camino delante de ellos

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Harry, creí que habíamos acordado que no tendríamos hijos, sólo lo complicarían todo —dijo sin dejar de conducir.

—Lo se, pero quería saber, quería saber por que me sentía tan extraño frente a esa prueba, quería saber que si saldría positivo o no, cambiaria nuestra relación.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa?

—Nada, eso es lo que pasa, creo que me cansé de eso de que no tenemos ataduras, nada que nos controle, no tener papeles que nos limiten, ni hijos ni nada —se estaba descontrolando, pero al parecer su novio no tenía las mismas ideas.

—Harry, hablamos esto desde el principio, nos gusta estar así, sin hijos, sin un papel que nos diga que debemos estar juntos, nada que nos ate.

—Lo se, por eso quería que lo habláramos —le dijo con angustia.

—Pero yo no… yo no quiero hablar de eso —dio por zanjado el tema y siguieron el camino.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa del padre de Harry.

—No es necesario que te quedes —dijo Harry bajando del auto.

—Harry, creo que estas exagerando —le dijo Severus, mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones.

—No estoy exagerando, quiero cambiar y tú no, no quiero fingir allá adentro, algo que no somos —se alejó del auto y con dolor sintió como el vehículo emprendía su marcha nuevamente.

Vio a Sirius salir de la casa y llamarlo.

Al entrar se encontró con su familia de nuevo, su inquieta sobrina y Ginny, todos estaban reunidos y se veían tan felices.

Se fue a la biblioteca y se sentó un rato a tratar de calmar su agitado corazón.

— ¿Estas bien, bebé? —Le preguntó Sirius desde la puerta.

—Sí —dijo sin mucho animo, era triste ver como los demás son felices son sus parejas y tú no tienes nada, ¡Hasta Sirius era feliz con Remus!

— ¿Dónde esta Severus? —Le preguntó acercándose al muchacho —ah no, ya se. Seguramente esta en alguna isla del pacifico, ayudando a las pobres aldeas y alimentando a los desolados —vio que Harry sonreía.

—Así que, siempre supiste que mentíamos —le dijo luego de unos segundos.

—Cuando le has mentido tanto a tu familia, sabes como reconocer a otro mentiroso —le dijo en tono de broma, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado —lo que ahora me preocupa es tu carita de pena.

—No es nada, sólo que quizás sea mejor que me aleje de Severus por un tiempo —dijo luego de un rato.

—Sabes —le empezó a contar en un tono mas serio —yo nunca me guié por el lado fácil de la vida, siempre estuve metido en problemas y líos de falda, bueno mas bien de pantalones y me llevó casi diez divorcios para poder encontrar el amor de Remus, que siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero que yo nunca quise ver. Las experiencias que te da la vida no puedes depreciarlas, siempre hay algo que te enseña, ya sea a porrazos o caminos de flores.

—Es muy hermoso lo que dijiste, pero no entendí —le dijo sinceramente.

—Quiero decir que dejes que la corriente siga su curso, que la vida sigue. Si estas destinado a permanecer junto a Severus, bueno eso pasara, tarde o temprano —se paró y se fue hacia la puerta.

Harry se quedó en su lugar, sin siquiera levantar un poco el rostro para ver si estaba solo o no. Fue entonces que dejo caer una lágrima.

Amaba a Severus más que a cualquier cosa y si el hombre no quería hijos, bueno él se las ingeniaría mas adelante, pero no lo perdería.

Vio la hora, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en el despacho, pero estaba seguro que todo el mundo estaba acostado. Tenía un sólo propósito en mente y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Abrió la puerta y se congeló.

Severus estaba afuera, con el dedo a medio camino de tocar el timbre y en el mismo estado de congelación que el moreno.

El mayor lo miro a los ojos, notaba que había estado llorando y eso si que no se lo perdonaría.

—Tienen que ser dos —le dijo sin mayor explicación.

—Severus ¿Qué…? —Trato de preguntar la razón de su presencia, pero su ¿Pareja? No lo dejaría hablar.

—Tienen que ser dos, ya que si sólo tenemos un hijo nos sentiremos terriblemente mal de dejarlo solo cuando queramos arrancarnos un poco de la rutina.

Harry estaba en una burbuja, no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería decir el hombre, pero poco a poco empezó a procesar la información.

Pero sólo espero que no sea muy pronto —vio como el menor asentía, medio embotado por su rápida apreciación de los hechos —y sobre casarnos, bien, podríamos esperar un poco.

—Claro, no es necesario ahora —trataba de aportar algo, aunque los nervios de su pareja le soltaban la lengua —¿Estas hablando enserio? —Le preguntó luego de un rato, cortando de inmediato las fantasías del moreno sobre una casa mas grande o algo así.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo acercándolo por la cintura —te amo y si quieres tener un bebé, pues tendremos un bebé —le dijo picando sus labios —si quieres llevar el apellido Snape, pues entonces también lo tendrás, sólo dame un poco de tiempo ¿Sí? —Le pidió a medio camino de sus labios.

—Claro que sí, mi amor —le dijo sellando los labios en un beso desenfrenado —no es necesario que sea ahora mismo —se besaron y amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, tenían toda la vida por delante y muchos años para pensar bien en lo que a bebés se tratara.

Un año después.

Solos los dos, en una sencilla habitación de hospital, contemplaban embobaos a la pequeña en brazos de Harry. La hermosa morena de ojos verdes, que llevaría por nombre Eileen Snape Potter, la hija recién nacida de ambos.

—Es muy hermosa —dijo una enfermera que estaba arreglando la cama de Harry —ya esta listo, si gustan pueden llamar a los familiares para que entren —les dijo amablemente.

—No hay familiares que llamar —dijo Severus sin apartar laminada de la niña.

—Oh lo lamento, no sabía que habían muerto —dijo la mujer con pesar.

—No, no se preocupe, sólo que no le dijimos a nadie —le respondió Harry.

— ¿Cómo… sus familias no saben? —Preguntó alarmada.

—No, la familia sólo entorpecen los caminos elegidos. Así que mejor lo dejamos así, no es necesario informar nada —concluyó Severus.

Justo en ese momento abren la puerta y con horror comprobaron que era la misma reportera que los echara al agua la navidad pasada, al entrevistarlos a ellos precisamente.

La mujer, dispuesta de un micrófono y seguida por un camarógrafo, se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, están en televisión abierta, para todo el país y nos gustaría saber que se siente ser los padres del primer recién nacido del año nuevo —les dijo con sus singular sonrisa, mientras les acercaba el micrófono.

Ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados y con espanto escucharon que los celulares de ambos comenzaban a sonar.

Fin


End file.
